


Can you remember last night?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Gerard Way, Bottom Gerard Way, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Funny, Happy Ending, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sarcasm, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank pictured his Sunday morning in his bed, curled up around his dog and dying from a hangover. He assumed he'd wait until lunch time when Dominos opened and then he'd order all the grease his stomach could handle. But ofcourse, nothing was ever that easy.





	Can you remember last night?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This still needs edited/spell checked which will be done asap. Thanks for reading!

Frank pictured his Sunday morning in his bed, curled up around his dog and dying from a hangover. He assumed he'd wait until lunch time when Dominos opened and then he'd order all the grease his stomach could handle. But ofcourse, nothing was ever that easy. He woke up confused and thirsty, stumbling from the bed into the kitchen. Only he didn't end up in the kitchen, he ended up in a living room that wasn't his own, covered in art supplies and take away cartons. Where the fuck was he? He headed back into the bedroom, pausing in the door way at the man in the bed. Did he go home with someone? Jesus Christ. He didn't think he was that drunk. He tried to grab all his clothes in silence before bolting into the living room and dressing, glancing at the door number on his way out automatically. 34B. He felt some of last nights memories come back, mostly hazel eyes and loud moans. Someone passed him on the stairs but he didn't pay attension, eyes on the front door. As soon as he stepped outside he relaxed, that is until he realised he had no fucking idea where he was. He tugged his phone from his pocket for google maps, grunting in annoyance when it refused to turn on. He tried to find a street name or fucking  _anything_ before stabbing 34B doorbell, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarresment.

"Yeah?" He didn't reconisge the voice as he rested his head against the wall.

"Listen..i'm the dude from last night? And uh..I have no idea where the fuck I am." Frank mumbled, hearing the door for the building unlock a few seconds later. He took the stairs again, trying to avoid the awkward morning after conversation for a little longer as he walked slowly and pushed the already half open door fully. It was the man from the stairs, arms folded and smirking.

"Um.." 

"Hey, Gerard! Atleast he's cute!" Frank felt his face heat up a little more, if that was even fucking possible.

"Who's cute?" Frank reconisged that voice, nasly and dorky. He glanced towards Gerard, a baggy hoodie and pink pyjama pants coming into view. He couldn't see his face, hidden by dark hair as he fumbled with a pack of cigarettes.

"The dude you apparently boned last night. What was your name again?" Gerard looked up at him, wide eyes and lips parted. Frank felt his breath catch in his throat, taking in his features. The dude was gorgeous. 

"Frank. Um..where am I?"

"Brooklyn." Gerard mumbled,

"And how did I get here?" He shrugged in response, glancing to the man still staring at Frank. 

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21. How do I get home?"

"Jesus, Gee. A 21 year old? Go you." He sniggered and dissapeared through a door, leaving Frank to stand awkwardly as Gerard stared at his feet. His socks had ghosts on them,  _in fucking March._ What a dork. 

"Wheres home? Where are you going to?"

"Jersey. Newark." 

"Oh, thats where we're going! Isn't it Gee? Lets give our friend Frank a lift hom-"

"I can catch the train." Frank offered, glancing at Gerard who was still staring at his toes. When he finally glanced up at Frank, he shrugged slightly.

"It's train 431. Or i'm leaving in ten minutes."

"Oh, Gee. Emergency. Ray needs me." The man hummed quietly, snorting at the panicked look in Gerards eyes before he was leaving, slamming the door shut behind him. Frank didn't know what to do, but Gerard was smoking, so he should be smoking. He felt for a box and came up empty before sighing quietly.

"Can I bum a smoke?"

"Sure. Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good." Frank nodded as he took one from the box. He lit it before Gerard waved him towards the couch. He sat down, pulling an issue of  _Doom Patrol_ from under his ass, eyes glancing at the issue number. How the fuck did he have the new one already? Frank dragged his feet up to balance the ash tray on his knee as he read.

"My boss will kick my ass. That's not released til next week." Gerard sounded sad, frowning when Frank glanced up at him. He frowned in response, eyes glancing towards the comic book.

"Your boss?"

"Publisher, I guess. Its mine. I mean..I write it." Gerard held out the mug as Frank stared at him, already closing the book until he could read the cover.  _Gerard Way._

"Holy shit. I boned Gerard Way." Frank snorted before he could stop himself. He took the mug and kept reading as Gerard left the room. 

"Um..ready?" Gerard appeared a few minutes later, dressed in tight pants with the same hoodie. 

"Sure." Frank mumbled, setting the mug down on the coffee table as he got up. He double checked his pockets for everything before following Gerard out.

"Who was the man?"

"Huh? Oh. My brother." Frank slid into the passenger side when Gerard nodded towards it, already buckling up his belt as he tried to understand how this turned out to be his Sunday.

"So..this is awkward."

"You're telling me." Frank breathed as Gerard started the car. He closed his eyes and tried to remember last night.

_**Frank had seen him as soon as he walked in, the dude leaked confidence. Every step he took showed of his perfect ass, jeans so tight Frank didn't need to imagine what was underneath.** _

_**"Can I buy you a drink?" He offered as soon as he stood next to him, watching Gerard smirk.** _

_**"I already have a drink."** _

_**"A shot? A cocktail? Glass of water?" Frank insisted, grinning at the dorky laugh that filled his ears.** _

_**"Vodka. Straight."** _

Frank blinked his eyes opened when the car stopped, watching Gerard lift his hips of the chair to grab his wallet. He glanced towards the sign and grinned. 

"What do you want, Frank?"

"Hotcakes. No sausage. Extra syrup and a hash brown." 

Gerard nodded in reply, refusing Franks money when he held out ten bucks. He waved his hand in response, leaning out the window to order. Franks eyes caught the bruise on Gerards neck, feeling oddly proud. Gerard passed him the bags when he got them, along with two iced coffees before pulling into an empty parking space.

"Everythings less awkward with food, right?"

"Right." Frank nodded, passing Gerard the Hotcakes with sausage and his hashbrown. They ate in mostly silence, Frank to busy devoring his food to notice Gerard watching him. When there eyes did catch, he offered a syrup filled smile.

"Dork." 

"You have ghosts on your socks, Gerard. Fucking  _ghosts."_

"I don't need to justify my clothing choices, thank you." Gerard snorted and passed Frank an extra napkin. He swiped it over his face, hearing the same dorky laugh from the bar.

"How did you wipe everywhere but the dirty part?"

"I got talents. Or so my mom says." Frank shrugged and wiped it with his sleeve instead. He refused to admit his heart skipped a beat when he noticed Gerard smile at him.

"I bet your mom says you're very special too, huh?" 

"And that i'm the prettist princess in all the land. You eating that?" Frank stole the hasbrown without Gerards answer. Take that, Gerard. He snorted at the small whine and held half of it out.

"Don't be a baby. You got all my germs last night." Frank waved it in his face, laughing when Gerard ate it from his hand.

"Germs? Should I be worried?"

"Your mom should." Frank replied, shoving the rubbish into the bag as Gerard flipped him off. 

"What are you, five? I haven't heard a 'your mom' joke since I was sixteen."

"Really? It's been 20 years since you heard one?" Frank shot right back, grinning when Gerard shoved him.

"Fuck you. I'm only 29, where you this sarcastic last night?"

"As far as I came remember, you loved it. What was it, harder Frankie?" Now Frank was just winding him up, getting the exact response he wanted. Gerard was  _blushing._

"Fuck yourself, asshole." 

"Nah, I'm good right now." Frank grinned as Gerard pulled back onto the road. He relaxed into the silence for a few minutes, closing his eyes at the steady hum of the car.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a piercer."

"Oh yeah? How's that going for you?" 

"I see all the breasts I want. How do you think?" Frank smirked at Gerard scrunching up his nose.

"Bisexual?"

"Why? Don't think i'm valid enough? Want to tell me i'm just greedy? Can't make up my mind?" Frank ranted, seeing Gerards shocked eyes as he glanced at him.

"Who the fuck hurt you? Do I gotta go to the police?" He sounded amused as Frank bit back his own laugh. 

"The last dude I was with gave me this big rant because I wasn't gay enough or something. I dunno. Peoples fucked. Let people bone who they wanna bone." 

"God. Bisexuality is real, okay? I'm not some dickwad. But me? I'm gay. Mikey? My brother? He's bisexual too. Married a man a few months ago." Frank nodded in response.

"Good for him. You never thought about settling down?" 

"Haven't found the right person yet, I guess."

"What, you don't like sarcastic little punks?" Frank joked, grining at the snort.

"Little might be the right word." He kept a straight face as he said it too, which just made confused as to whether he wanted to punch or kiss the douchebag.

"You weren't complaining last night." 

"Not to your face." He spat back, causing Frank to laugh. What an asshole.

"Oh, you think I couldn't give shit back? Hmm. Try me, Frankie."

"Maybe you were just loose." 

"Maybe. Or maybe you were just so small it felt that way. S'okay, honey. They've got toys for a reason-"

"Fuck you." Frank fired a balls up piece of wrapper at him, swatting it away when he threw it back.

"It wasn't very good the first time. Was that the practise run?" 

"You wanna go, Way? I can show you if you can't remember." Frank joked, seeing Gerard wave his hand.

"It's okay. You're still young-"

"You're a dick." 

"Hmm. You started it. And stop saying my second name like that, its a unfair advantage. What's yours?"

"Iero."

"Who the fuck is called Iero?" Gerard frowned as Frank flipped him off. He wanted the shy Gerard back, the one who wasn't currently ripping Frank a new hole.

"Me. Dickbag. What's in Jersey?"

"My mom. We're going to discuss how to improve your sex performance. I think some practice might help."

"Oh yeah? I'll make sure to practice on her." Frank retorted, finishing off his ice coffee loudly. He slurped until Gerard grabbed it off him.

"Okay. Actual question. What the fuck happened last night?"

"Besides a hell of a lot of vodka? I'm not sure. I woke up naked. And you have a hickey. How's your ass?"

"Why do you assume I took?"

"Please. You got bottom written all over that face." Frank grinned, pushing the hand away from his face when Gerard flipped him off.

"We fucked. I know that much, I mean..how the fuck did we get to that point? I remember the bar."

"I can remember pizza. Faintly." Frank nodded, glancing out the window. He closed his eyes and tried to remember more. He could remenber stumbling into Gerards apartment and pinning him to the door before dropping to his knees.

"Okay. I'm off vodka. I've never blacked out this much. I went for one drink, dude!" Gerard complained as Frank laughed. 

"Hell of a drink, dude. Ugh..I want to be in my bed right now." Frank complained as they pulled into town. He didn't remember the journy ever feeling so quick in his life. 

"Directions, Iero." Frank filled him in, feeling a little dissapointed. Gerard was fun to annoy. When they pulled up infront of his apartment building, he awkwardly glanced at Gerard.

"So..this is it." Frank mumbled, watching Gerard slide his sunglass up onto the top of his head. He glanced towards Franks building before back to him,

"Maybe I should help you practice. Ya'know. For science."

"For science." Frank repeated, unable to hide the smirk on his lips,

"My good deed for the year, ya'know? Helping out the human race." 

"Totally. When can I get the practice in? I'd hate to dissapoint your mom again."

"Gross. Six work for you?"

"I'll have to cancel a few people but yeah, six is good." Frank popped open the lock, taking one last glance towards Gerards adorable face before he got out.

"I'm apartment 24. Don't take the lift, it's shitty. See you at six?"

"See you then, Frankie." Gerard winked as he shut the door. Frank refused to admit the excitement in his belly as he took the stairs.

"Boo." Frank didn't jump. Nope, he defiently did  _not._ Even if Gerard was laughing like an asshole.

"You're early."

"Five minutes early. Oh hi baby." Gerard kneeled down to stratch Sweetpeas head gently.

"You're an ugly fucker, aren't you baby?"

"Hey! Rude. I think shes adorable." Frank objected, opening the apartment door. Sweetpea darted up the stairs instantly. 

"Beer?"

"Ew. No thank you." Gerard glanced around as Frank shut the door, his body twitiching in excitment. They sort of stared at eachother for a moment before they were moving, lips meeting roughly as Gerard pushed him back into the sofa. For once, Frank let someone else control him, Gerard climbing on top of him and shoving at Franks hoodie until he broke the kiss to pull it off.

"Holy shit. I didn't remember you had tattoos!" Gerard spread his hand over Franks hip, tightening the grip slightly as he glanced overbhis chest.

"You're beautiful. Jesus Christ." Frank leaned up to kiss him, slower this time as he felt for the hem of Gerards hoodie. He tugged gently, breaking the kiss to see Gerards pink cheeks are he pulled it off, displaying pale milky white skin. He wanted to bite immediatly, to mark him up and claim him. Frank went for the button on his pants next, fumbling it open as Gerard launched at his mouth, kissing him roughly with to much tongue. It sent sparks to Franks belly in the best way. He finally got his jeans unbuttoned and melted against the hot skin against his knuckles.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"If I did, I would have showered." Gerard mumbled as Frank tightened a fist around his length. He collapsed against him, resting his head against Franks shoulder as he twitched in Franks palm.

"I want to taste. Sit up, babe." Frank shoved him lightly, immediatly slidding the the floor when Gerard sat up. He tugged off Gerards jeans, humming happily when Gerard started to stroke himself. He looked dazed, hair ruffled and lips red. He looked  _fucked._ Frank went to town, using every trick about sucking dick he knew until Gerard was a whimpering mess, fisting Franks hair tightly. Then he thrust up into Franks throat three times and Frank felt honestly amazed that he didn't come in his pants from that. _Please do it again and never fucking stop._ Gerard seemed to get the hint, moving his hand to the back of Franks neck to hold him there as he met Franks eyes. He moaned loudly and pulled lightly on Franks hair, who pulled off immediatly to catch his breath and stick out his tongue as Gerard came in hot strings over his face and chest. Frank tongued at the head a little more, grinning at the shiver that ran up Gerards spine before taking over, crawling on top of Gerard as he licked at his own cum. Which okay,  _hot._

"C'mon, Frankie. Fuck me. Please please." Gerard scratched at his shoulders as Frank nodded, licking a strip up Gerards neck before he got up and tugged his hand. 

"C'mon, baby." 

"Holy shit you have tattoos on your back too! Hot." Frank snorted in reply, kicking the door shut as Gerard climbed onto his bed. Frank kicked off his own jeans and boxers before kneeling beside Gerards head, humming happily when Gerard curled up on his side and sucked him down. Frank traced his fingers over Gerards side, down to his ass. Gerard adjusted his position until Frank could reach, brushing a finger tip over his hole. Gerard shived and sob quietly, letting Franks cock drop from his lips as he begged quietly.

"Don't need prepped. Please-" 

"How do you wanna do this, baby?"

"Just like this. C'mon. Need you." Frank grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer and coated himself in it as he lay down behind Gerard, pressing a damp kiss to his shoulder as Gerard lifted his leg. He swiped some left over lube over his hole before shuffling closer.

"Ready?"

"Need you. Please." Frank hummed softly, sliding his cock against Gerards hole, smirking at the whimper. He pushed in slowly, feeling Gerard open up for him as hefisted the sheets. Frank bottomed out, panting into Gerards shoulder as he reached over to hold the hand that was bunched in the sheets.

"S'okay. Tell me when you're ready." Gerard held his hand, bringining it to infront of his chest before nodding. Frank moved slowly, his thrusts small and uneven until Gerard got use to it. 

"Don't remember you being so big." Gerard whined quietly, Frank wanted to retort  _thats what your mom said_ but instead he kissed his shoulder gently. He eventually managed to get a rythem going, and Gerard sounded like he was in porn, the loud, shaky moans bouncing of the walls. Frank was already close. He could feel it, squeezing Gerards hand in his own lightly.

"Stroke yourself baby." Gerard used the other hand, keeping his grip on Franks strong and painful. Frank didn't complain, waiting until Gerard started to clench around him before letting his orgasm hit. He pulled out just in time to spill against his hole and rolled onto his back to stroke himself through it, his other fingers finding their way back into Gerards ass.

"Motherfucker!" Frank leaned over him to kiss him as he moved his fingers quickly, finally finding his prostate. Gerard stopped kissing back, letting him orgasm hit as Frank licked into his mouth. When he eventually collapsed against the bed, Gerard latched onto him tightly, kissing Frank sleepily. 

"I think you need more practice."

"I think so too, baby." Frank stroked his arm, letting Gerard snuggle into his body as he fixed the blanket over them. When he woke up the following morning, it was to Gerard laughing and tugging his shoe from Sweetpeas mouth gently. Franks pretty sure thats when he fell in love. 

-

Frank got all the practice he could ever need nowadays, and his Sunday mornings were always spent in his own bed, curled up around his dog. Only now, he had another body pressed against his own. Frank wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
